


To text a fool

by wyxr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxr/pseuds/wyxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo receives a text message which breaks his heart, only to find out he was a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To text a fool

> **I think we should break up.**
> 
> That’s what the text that Kuroo had just received said. It was from his long distance boyfriend Sawamura Daichi. They’ve been going out for the last three months and Kuroo had been waiting for this day.

 

It was bound to happen, he thought. Sawamura Daichi is a catch.  
He’s captain of his high school volleyball team; he’s reliable and kind, he always knows just what to say. He’s got a good sense of humour and he’s not exactly awful to look at either.  
A real catch, one Kuroo wasn’t sure how he caught him in the first place.

It was late when he got the text, just after midnight.  
The pair of them had been known to be up late recently, they both had homework that had long sat in their bags from the last term, it was meant to be finished before the new term began tomorrow.  
Kuroo sat in his dimly lit room clutching at his phone, staring down at it in disbelief. What did you reply to something like that?

He turned off his phone putting it back on the table next to his textbook, he’d deal with it in the morning. He tried to go back to the work he was studying, but it was pointless.  
Trying to take Sawamura off his mind was hard at the best of times, this was impossible to ignore.  
He snapped off his lamp and threw himself on his bed.  
He’s never had a worse nights sleep.

 

School the next day wasn’t great either.  
He didn’t receive any more messages which didn’t ease his mind at all, it was even causing him to mess up in practice. He was missing blocks that the normal him would be able to get in his sleep.  
The Kuroo he was today was too busy thinking of reasons why Sawamura would spring a break up on him.

He’d known from the get go that he’d liked him more, that he’d forced his way into his life. He made him question a lot of things about himself and he was sorry for that, but he thought he was happy.  
Maybe this had all just been a distraction until he found a nice girl. He probably didn’t want this relationship at all.

Kuroo knew he could come across as sneaky, as if he had ulterior motives, but he genuinely liked Sawamura, he thought he knew that.

His mind was stuck, and all it took for him to snap out of it was a volleyball to the face.  
He’d mishandled a block and it ricocheted off the net right into his mouth. He reached his hand to his lip. He touched and found blood on his fingertips.  
His best friend Kenma stood above him, the only time he towered over him. His face held his ever nonchalant expression.

“ _What’s wrong with you today?_ ” Rather than worrying about practice, he was worried about his friend. Volleyball really wasn’t Kenma’s thing after all.  
“ _Nothing, I’m just puuur-fect._ ” He sang out, but the shorter boy didn’t react, he didn’t move, he just stared down at him. Kuroo’s smile faltered and he dipped his head. “ _Can’t put nothing past you, can I?_ ”  
He pushed himself back on his feet and headed over to get his water bottle. He squeezed some of the cool liquid onto his hot mouth, it dribbled down his neck. He licked over his wound before turning to Kenma again.  
“ _Did something happen?_ ” he didn’t specify with what, but he probably knew exactly what was wrong.  
He had worked out that him and Sawamura were seeing each other and that was barely a week after they’d even decided that themselves. Nobody else on the team knew, Kenma could just read his friend like a book.  
“ _He thinks we should break up._ ”  
“ _Did he say why?_ ” Kenma pushed the bottle in Kuroo’s hand up to the corner of his friend’s mouth to help stop it swelling. He let go the moment it met his skin.  
“ _No._ ” his friend’s unresponsive expression finally changed as his brows came together in confusion.  
“ _Did you ask why?_ ” Kuroo shook his head,  
“ _I have an idea why. I don’t want to ask because I don’t want to hear it come from his mouth._ ” Kenma stared at him for a moment before lowering his gaze, he stepped back out onto the parquet.  
“ _If you don’t ask how are you going to fix it?_ ” He trotted off back to his place on the court. Yaku’s head snapped up as he realised Kuroo was dallying at the sidelines.  
“ _Come on Captain, let’s see if that block’s knocked some sense into you!_ ” Kuroo shook his head and went back to the drills.

 

Practice had ran late that night, once he’d talked to Kenma he’d calmed down a bit and focused on the sport he loves so much.  
His team mates had decided he had to make up for the time his head was somewhere else, doing drill after drill until they couldn’t take any more.  
He really didn’t mind being there so late, but it was Friday and today was the day Sawamura was supposed to be coming to see him.

He probably wasn’t coming now right? Kuroo thought as he got off the bus near his house. Why would he come after sending him that text.  
He would’ve met him at the station but now he already found himself at home. He had a bath, ate and before he knew it he was face down in his textbook again.

His nose sat in the crease of the book, his long arms laid either side of his head dangling off the other side of the table.  
Just like he had all day, Kuroo tried not to think of his boyfriend… his ex-boyfriend, whatever he was.  
Why did he have to tell him over text? Why couldn’t he have come to tell him face to face? Though, he would’ve preferred neither.  
He’d decided that if Sawamura was cowardly enough to tell him in text then he should be brave enough to ask him why.

He sat himself up, reaching over to grab his phone. He opened up the message and stared at it again. He read those words over and over, and instead of firing him up to reply it made him even more reluctant to know what he did wrong.

He hadn’t really realised it before now, but he was a sap when it came to Sawamura Daichi.  
He’d had his fair share of relationships with girls, some lasting longer than others; there was even a couple who he thought he loved. Only now did he see that he never truly loved them at all. It had to be this country boy that he fell in love with.  
He should’ve seen it before, the way he felt when he seen him, on the court and off it. How he tripped over his own words when he tried to speak to him. How his shorts felt a little tighter watching him stretch pre-game…

Kuroo shook his head, letting his mind wander down that road wouldn’t do him any favours.  
He let out a sigh and fell back against his bedroom floor. He could hear his mother tottering about downstairs, probably tidying away before turning in for the night.  
The next thing he heard were loud footsteps, surely that wasn’t his mother. Someone was definitely in a hurry to get to the second floor.  
His bedroom door flew open as a panting, sweaty and breathless Sawamura rushed in bellowing, “ _You were supposed to reply!_ ”

 

What? What the hell was he doing here? Why was he all breathless and crazed? Kuroo was staring at him wide-eyed, more and more questions forming in his head. None of them coming out of his mouth, which was strange for him.  
Sawamura grabbed at his bag strap, his fists twisting nervously. He took a breath and calmly closed the door behind him. He pulled his bag off and sat at the table on the floor next to him. He sat up, staring in disbelief once again.    
“Why didn’t you reply?” his question was muffled by his palm, Sawamura’s face held in his hands, elbows propped up by the table. Kuroo couldn’t believe the situation.  
“ _You told me you wanted to break up with me, What did you want me to say? Thank you?_ ” Sawamura dropped his hands and looked at him. His face looked pained.  
“ _You were supposed to say anything so I could say my line._ ” Kuroo’s brows flexed.  
“ _Your line?_ ” he picked up his phone from the floor behind him and replied to the message.

**What?**

Sawamura waited for his phone to receive it before typing out his reply and pressing send.  
The few moments Kuroo had to wait for his message to be answered were agonisingly slow. All his boyfriend/ ex-boyfriend did was glance at him pitifully.  
Finally his phone beeped, he slowly turned the phone over in his hand and opened the message.

**April Fools!**

All of the self doubt, all of the self pity had fallen away from him. He slammed his phone back onto the floor before throwing himself at Sawamura. He curled his fists in his tracksuit jacket pressing him backwards against the floor.  
“ _Are you kidding me? I’ve been going out of my mind!_ ” he wasn’t really mad, but what a thing to do, even he wouldn’t sink that low.  
“ _I’m sorry, It was Tanaka’s idea!_ ” Sawamura’s hand reached up and wrapped around Kuroo’s, it still buried into his jacket. Kuroo was very aware of the light touch of his fingertips on the inner side of his wrist. “ _I thought today would be your favourite holiday. I wanted to get one over on you… I didn’t know it’d end up like this_.”  
“ _You asked a guy who’s never had a girlfriend for advice?_ ”  
“ _Well, yeah._ ”

The expression Sawamura held for the most part was one of surprise, his eyes glistening and wide. His cheeks tinted with blush. His mouth falling open, the corners threatening to pull into a grin. His will not to laugh made it impossible for him to keep it shut. Kuroo could feel his chest rising and falling beneath him at the same pace as when he breathlessly ran into his room mere moments ago. The proximity might have had something to do with that too. He let his own mouth mirror Sawamura’s as his gaze moved down his features. His heavy lidded eyes lingered on his lips.

“ _It hurt, ya know?_ ” The hand not currently being clasped unravelled from his boyfriend’s jacket, it met his elbow by Sawamura’s ribs, propping him up. The other hand smoothed against his chest.  
The threatening mouth corners of Sawamura’s relaxed. Kuroo felt his eyes on him, wandering across his face.

“ _I really believed you._ ” His eyes moved down past his chin, along his strong jaw, they followed down the taught muscle of his neck. Sawamura must of noticed, Kuroo watched as he swallowed, his adam’s apple reacting to the motion.  
His boyfriend wasn’t offering any words of comfort, but he felt a soft touch on the back on his head. He licked his lips before bringing them a breath away from his skin. Fingers curled into the mess of hair in surprise.  
He kissed softly at first, but soon he licked the skin before biting, careful enough not to break the skin.

Sawamura let out a whine as he tongued at the spot, sucking with enough pressure to leave a mark, holding it longer than he normally would.  
“Kuroo!” he called out, his voice heavy. He pulled back looking at the blossoming mark on the very neck he was just admiring.  
“Sa-wa-mu-ra?” he singsonged in reply, pushing his entire body up to meet his eyes once again. It resulted in a sound coming from deep within the back of Sawamura’s throat. His face was now a lovely deep red.  
“At first I just thought you were asleep, but then I never got a reply,” his breathing wasn’t levelling out at all. “I panicked. Ran straight to the train after practice. I ran all the way here to make sure you knew.”  
Kuroo’s head tilted, an eyebrow piquing in interest.  
“Knew what, Sawa-kun?”  
“That it wasn’t true, that I want to be with you,” His fingers flexed as he caressed his hair. “No matter what you seem to think, or expect. You’re kinda stuck with me now.” His mouth finally closed, pulling into the smile that had been waiting so patiently.

Kuroo knew for definite that he wasn’t mad now, not in the slightest; that smile could cure cancer, he could sweet talk himself out of murder if he flashed that grin. It was also so sincere, unlike his own which now graced his own face.  
His free hand skirted under his boyfriend’s jacket, sliding itself under his shirt to touch the toned skin beneath.  
“I think you should start thinking up excuses.”  
“Excuses? For what?” His fingers traced lightly across the skin of his stomach, Sawamura shivered in response.  
“Why you’re covered head to toe in hickeys, because when everyone’s asleep I don’t plan on holding back.”

* * *

He kept his word. His sweet payback caused Sawamura more hassle than he ever imagined it would. His team mates wouldn’t let it go and probed and provoked until they’d learnt the true horror of an angry Sawamura Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written and published! Since you've gotten this far THANK YOU for taking the time to read it!  
> I really had no idea where I was going with this so sorry if the end is kinda... meh.


End file.
